Kami(Hair)
by m3rcury38
Summary: Len and Miku talk about hair for a bit, Len brushes Miku's hair. That's all, or is it? (Credit again to my friend @MAEBATAME on twitter for the art.)


Normal people don't often use too much product in their hair, or spend more than a few hours on it if they want it to look nice, but dear god does Len Kagamine use too much hair gel, like he could probably flood our bathroom with how much he uses! "Hey, I can hear you , y'know that? Jeez.. what an idiot." She immediately kicked his can of precious hair gel out of his hand and had an agitated look on her face.

"Is that something you wanna say to someone who has the power to get rid of _**all**_ of your hair gel?!" After she basically forced him to apologize, he continued to do his hair and she just sat there, while he took hours , Miku was slowly getting irritated, and proceed to move him out of the way. "Okay! Time's up, it's my turn to make my _normal_ hair look nice, something you wish you could do~" While she plugged in her hair straightener, Len had a dumb yet fun idea, "Hey, how about you let me brush your hair this time?" 

Her face showed a slight tinge of pink and she instantly felt an aura of malice come from Len, "And why would you want to do that huh?!" However she knew that maybe.. She could trust him. "Actually y'know what? Go for it. But just know that if I'm missing even a centimeter of hair.. You'll end up missing _all_ of yours." Len thought about what he would look like if he was bald, and it sent chills down his spine. "That's fair then, just trust me!" He took the brush out of her hands and began to slowly stroke her hair, making sure he didn't accidentally do it too roughly and take out any strands of her hair.

She felt slight tugs and glared at him, even though she didn't turn her head, he could just feel her ice cold stare without having to see it. To be sure he's not doing anything suspicious, Miku grabbed a hand mirror and aimed it to the back of her head, capturing Len's goofy face with it. "Hey, banana brain, make sure you make it all straight or you're not walking out of here with hair on your head." Len sighed and nodded, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ms. Number one Princess in The World. Maybe you should get a haircut sometime, shock all your fans." The thought of her either bald or with a super messed up haircut caused him to laugh uncontrollably, and he had to let go of the brush, which got caught in her hair, and cut his laughter off immediately. "Uh oh. Uh oh.. Spaghetti O's..?" Miku didn't care what he was laughing about until he said 'uh oh' and her head instantly turned, "... _ **What did you do?"**_ Her tone of voice changed drastically and he got scared pretty easily.

"H-hey look now, all I did was let go of the brush for a second and it may or may not have gotten stuck in your hair.. But I can get it out I swear!" Len instantly began to softly tug at the brush, trying to maneuver it out from her hair without tearing something out, until the brush came out. … with a strand of hair attached to it. Miku felt the pull of her hair and her eyes were practically on fire at this point, "Len. I'm giving you 5 seconds to run and if I catch you, you're gonna see the light at the end of the tunnel." He took off sprinting while she counted down loudly, and he took refuge under the blankets on the couch, which is one of the dumbest hiding spots, yet was the only thing he could get to in 5 seconds.

Miku ran out while yelling his name, and instantly saw his body outlined by the blankets, which she smirked and decided to mess with him. "Oh wow, those blankets look real _warm_ and _comfortable_ right now, I think I might take a nap~" She laid right next to the outline of Len's body, with the only thing separating them being the blanket. Len could hear her softly snoring/breathing, he couldn't tell what was going on but he could feel her warmth right next to her, and he could feel his own face heating up. "M-miku? Are you asleep..? Maybe I can escape.." As he tried to crawl out from under the blankets, only his upper half was out and it was quickly wrapped by a pair of arms.

He didn't wanna scream out loud so he decided to scream in his head, 'Oh god oh god oh god she's asleep, just remember that… she's asleep.' Miku's arms were wrapped around him in a way that was too loose to keep him from breathing, but too tight that he couldn't escape from her grasp. Her scent slowly enveloped his sense of smell, and all he could smell was a nice, calming scent that caused him to get drowsy. "Maybe.. Maybe it's not so bad to sleep with her, even if she is crazy…"

And slowly, both of them drifted off to a nice peaceful nap.

A/N: Hello everyone(anyone who reads what I write anymore.) school has just begun again for me and so my uploads will be less bursty and more so once in awhile, however I hope you enjoy these nonetheless. Please do give constructive criticism if you have any, and I hope you have a good day/night.


End file.
